


Waiting for the other shoe to drop..

by SPNnDeanLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Almost Rape, Castiel Heals, Dean saves you, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture, abusive husband, safe atlast, winchesters save reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNnDeanLover/pseuds/SPNnDeanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is trapped in an abusive relationship. Winchesters arrive in town to save.. Castiel heals while Dean Protects.. Sam gets the bad guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reader's POV

You looked at the clock. A small shiver of fear trickled down your spine. He would be home soon. You hurried through the house, checking to make sure everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. If something wasn't up to par you would be punished.

You sensed him before you heard his footsteps, like an evil stench, a suffocating nausea, this fear he instilled in you.

'Oh God,' you prayed silently, 'Please let him be in a good mood.'

The door swung open and his large, dark form crossed the threshold. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on your face, you greet your husband.

His dark eyes look at you dismissively, and then start to search the room. You feel the panic rising in you because you know he's looking for something, anything to give him an excuse to hurt you.

You slow your breathing and walk towards your judge and executioner.

"Hi Honey," you are hoping to distract him, " Can I get you a drink or anything? I know you must be tired.."

"Of course I'm tired!" His hand grabs your arm tight enough that you know you'll have bruises again. "I'm tired because I have to work while you sit around all day doing nothing.."

"I'm sorry, I can get a job, so you don't have to work so hard.. to help out.." You say quietly, eyes downcast.

"So what, now I can't take care of things myself?!? Are you saying I'm not man enough for you?!?" He screamed in your face while shaking you so hard your teeth rattle.

"Nooo I never meant.." You start to cry out but are shoved hard towards the wall.

"Fine.. you wanna test me, bitch? I'm gonna show you and anybody out there that I'm in control here."

He rips your shirt down the front and smashes your face into the wall. He tears down your jeans and then violently shoves you into the window. You know what's coming, he wants to humiliate you, hurt you, and show you that he owns you. You try not to struggle, knowing it will be less painful and over quicker if you just accept your 'punishment'.

The bile rises in your throat. He gets off parading you in front of other people. He knows that no one will lift a finger to help you. In this neighborhood there are those like him, the sadists who enjoy his shows, or there are the ones that are too scared that his anger could find them next. You rage and cry inside, silently screaming in your head for help that never comes. You feel his breath on your neck and unconsciously you shrink away from him.

Tears trickle down your cheeks, as he repeatedly slams your head against the thick glass and then kicks your legs open wider. You feel blood mixing with the tears on your face as you struggle to stay conscious.

" You never learn your lesson. You are mine and I can do whatever I want to you. Are you trying to piss me off?" He jerks your head sideways by grabbing a fistful of your hair.

"Noooooo.. I'm sorry!" You cry helplessly.

"You're not sorry.. But you will be!" You hear him grab something and then feel the cold press of metal against your throat.

This is it, you think, this is when he will finally kill you.

"You've been a bad girl" he cackled " And bad girls get punished."

The blade leaves your neck but plunges into your side seconds later. In no time he has sliced your stomach, thighs, and arms.

You are covered in blood, the pain unimaginable and you start praying for him to deliver the coup de grâce so you can escape him in death. The blade slices across your throat, and he laughs as you struggle to breath.

The world starts to feel cold but you vaguely hear some noise coming from outside. He lets go of your body and you fall down to the floor like a broken doll.

The front door busts down, and two men rush in. A pair of green eyes meet your (E/C) ones. You try to warn him to leave before they get hurt but are struggling to breath.

Your husband roars at them to get out, and charges them with the knife that is still wet with your blood.

You pray that they'll be ok, right before you pass out from your injuries.


	2. Dean's feeling of impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV ( lfinding and then fighting reader's abuser)

Dean's POV

 

Dean Winchester pulled his 1967 Chevy Impala up to the curb and turned off the engine. Stepping out, he closed the driver's side door as his younger brother Sam exited the passenger side.

They were just doing a routine scan of the area around the motel they were planning on choosing for the night, but Dean felt oddly anxious.

He briefly wondered if the Mark of Cain was starting to affect him again. He dismissed that thought when he realized the need to kill wasn't riding him strong. It was something else, he felt nauseated, and almost afraid.

"Sammy, run the EMF over me.."

"What?" Sam looked over at his brother, confused.

"Just do it! I feel weird.. Check to see if a God Damn ghost is haunting me or something?"

Sam dug the detector out of one of the duffel bags in the car. He turned it on and scanned Dean but it didn't show even one odd light or blip.

"Dean, you're clean.. What's up?" Dean rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated that he didn't know why he felt like this. The impending doom feeling was getting more intense by the minute.

"I don't know, Sam.. Let's just look around, I have a feeling something isn't right."

They checked their weapons and continued to look around, searching for the threat Dean sensed. A few thugs started towards them but backed off when Sam flashed a badge in their direction. They scurried back to the shadows quick enough.

Meanwhile Dean was almost sick from anxiety. He picked up the pace, his eyes roaming restlessly from one structure to another. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He was running blindly now, with Sam hot on his heels.

"Dean! What is it?"

"I don't know Sammy, just hurry!" He shouted back.

Then he heard some woman talking quietly. "That poor girl.. Can't we do something, Frank?"

A gruff voice answered, " You wanna take her place? Cause you know he'll do it.. He'll kill me, then rape and kill you, if we tried."

Dean caught sight of two people walking down the street.

"Couldn't we call 911 anonymously or something?" The woman asked climbing the stairs to their house.

"Ha, funny.. Like his buddies downtown would interfere.. Just go inside.."

"But.." She tried again as he unlocked the door to their home.

"Go! You wanna do something? Pray it's quick this time." He gave her a little push, nudging her inside.

Dean jumped up on the porch, startling the man.

"We don't have anything worth stealing.." The man said while trying to get inside and shut the door.

Dean snapped at the man, " Yeah go hide, first just tell me where to find that girl you were so intent on not helping."

The man sputtered, "Isn't our business and I got a wife to think of.."

Dean grabbed the front of the guy's shirt in his fist. "Where is she?" He ground out.

Sam had caught up by then and the woman had come back to help her husband. She squawked at Dean to let him go.

Sam flashed the FBI badge and she calmed down.

"Just tell us what's going on?" He spoke authoritatively to the couple.

"Where is the girl?" Dean shouted.

"The house behind ours, the brown one.. Just don't tell him we told you!" The man whined.

Dean dropped his hand and took off running with his brother close behind him.

They turned the corner and saw the horrific sight of a woman being tortured in full view of the neighborhood. Her abuser had her pinned up against in a window, her clothes ripped and blood dripping from her head.

They then saw the glint of a knife.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted, charging towards the house, taking the steps two at a time.

He kicked down the door with Sam and barreled inside. The woman was crumpled on the floor, bloody and broken.The man tormenting her shouted at them to get out.

She was trying to say something, but her throat had been cut, her eyes latched on to Dean's pleadingly. He saw the light leave her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The monster of a man ran at them with a knife as Dean started towards the woman.

A few well placed moves by Dean, had the man unarmed and Sam dousing him with Holy water. The man just growled, punching and kicking at the two brothers. Dean then cut him with a silver knife but there was no reaction other than anger and threats from the man.

"Sam! You cuff him while I check on her." Dean shouted over the man's tirade. Dean moved over to her still form. He braced himself, praying there was still a pulse. He found it, faint but still there, and his heart lodged in his throat. There was still time.

He covered her as much as he could with his flannel shirt and then started to gather her in his arms.

Suddenly he heard an animalistic roar as the man over powered Sam. He brought down his knife as Dean shielded the woman with his body. He felt the knife go into his shoulder and then heard the gunshot ring out as Sam shot his attacker. 

The deranged man fell to the floor gripping his chest with a shocked expression on his face.

"No! She's mine!" He spat out.

Dean picked her up in his arms, "Not anymore.. Not ever again.."

The man raged on the ground and the last thing he saw before he died was Dean carrying his wife out the door and away from him.

"Cas! We need you! Get your feathered ass here now!" Dean called out as he carried her towards the Impala.

"Dean, let me take her.. You're hurt too." Sam tried to relieve his brother of his burden but Dean just shook his head no.

They were steps away from the car when they heard the wing sounds and Castiel's deep voice behind them.

"What is wrong, Dean? How can I assist you?" Dean turned around relieved.

"Thank God, Cas.. You gotta heal her, hurry!"

"Of course.." Castiel put two fingers to her forehead and suddenly her bleeding stopped and cuts healed themselves.

Dean waited expectantly but she didn't wake up.

"Cas try again, she's still unconscious."

"She needs rest. She had many injuries, I healed the recent ones but there is a lot of past traumas that were never properly cared for. I am afraid I do not have enough power to heal her completely." Castiel's gravelly voice sounded apologetic and concerned.

Sam chimed in, "We can drop her off at the hospital and they can help with her recovery.."

Dean's arms tightened around her. "No."

Sam blinked at his brother, "What?"

Dean cleared his throat, "No, she's coming with us. She needs to come with us."

Sam looked from Dean to Cas clearly confused, "Dean, she would be better off in a hospital, with doctors and therapists.. They know how to deal with abuse victims" He trailed off as Dean shook his head.

"No Sam, I know we found her for a reason. This guy might have been human but he was an evil son of a bitch. I could feel her fear earlier. I need to know why."Dean explained while climbing into the backseat with her still in his arms.

He tossed the keys to a shocked Sam as Castiel tilted his head in an unspoken question.

"Get in you two, Sam drive us to the bunker." Dean, looked down at her delicate face, and cradled her against his chest protectively for the long ride home.


	3. Safe Haven or Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in the bunker with questions and Dean

Reader's POV

 

You awoke disoriented, but from experience are able to keep your breathing even and your eyes closed. You can feel unfamiliar bedding under your fingers. You use your other senses to figure out that someone is in the room with you. You hear their breathing, slow and deep, and realize that they are asleep. You inhale scents of a masculine soap, some sort of alcohol and.. Pie?

A ghost of a smile passes your lips before it disappears. For a moment you had almost felt safe until you remember, he will always find you. Your husband would never let you go.

You crack open your eyes and look quickly around. It was a small room, almost military in its design and sparseness. A noise from the side of the bed pulls your attention. A chair had been pulled close, and there is a man sleeping upright with his head at a strange angle.

'Poor man..That must be uncomfortable' you think and start to slide off the bed.

The movement has him wake with a start. His eyes widen when they lock on you. You freeze, waiting for clues how to proceed.

He smiles softly at you, "Hey, you're awake.."

You nod and he continues. "My name is Dean. Do you remember anything that happened?"

You try to think what the last thing you remember happening. Then it hits you, your husband coming home, being terrified because each time he would get more violent, him stabbing and assaulting you. And then the front door bursting open and two men rushing in. You remember a pair of green eyes and trying to warn him of the danger but no sound emerging.

You unconsciously start to tremble while remembering. Dean reaches out to comfort you but you jump back expecting the worst.

When he looks at you with sadness, you feel ashamed but can't help your reaction.

Dean starts to speak in soothing tones, "You are safe here. He can't hurt you anymore."

Your eyes jump up to his.. You recognize his green eyes as the ones from that night. Your hand jumps to your throat but finds it unmarked.

You whisper, "Is this Heaven? Am I dead?"

He lets out a little laugh, "No Honey, you didn't die. And I'm pretty sure your Heaven would have a better view than this."

You smile back shyly but think to yourself that a paradise where your husband is gone and a handsome green-eyed man protects you while you sleep, sounds pretty wonderful.

Thinking about him sends a trickle of fear down your back. You start to jump up again. "I have to go.. If he finds you here with me he'll kill you.."

"Calm down, let's talk for a minute.." He starts.

"No, I'm sorry.. You don't understand. I can't talk to anyone. I have to get back to him before he takes out his anger on someone else.."

He grabs your hands and you flinch a little. "Do you remember me?"

You are shaking but answer him, "Yes, you came in when he was punishing me.."

Dean looked at you intently, "Anything else?"

"He had stabbed me, cut my throat.. He dropped me when you came in, I wanted to warn you, I had gotten him mad, I didn't want you getting hurt too.. Then I blacked out"

Dean spoke softly, "My brother Sam and I saw you being hurt in your window.."

You drop your eyes to the floor, your cheeks flushing red. Dean slowly brought his hand to your chin, making sure you could see every movement, and lift your face up to meet his gaze.

"It's ok.." He smiled kindly and continued to tell you what happened after you lost consciousness.

You were in shock and couldn't believe that he was actually dead. You kept watching the door, expecting him to burst in.

Dean touched your face again, grabbing your attention. "He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore.."

"Did he say anything before..." You trailed off.

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, but you waited quietly. "He.. He said "No she's mine!" "

That you believed, he would state his ownership with his last breath.

Dean continued, "I told him you weren't his anymore.. He died knowing that."

You closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath. As you inhaled the warm spicy scent of Dean, you felt lighter, feeling that huge weight lifted off your shoulders.

You opened your eyes to see Dean smiling at you. "You saved me.. I don't know how to thank you."

"How bout we call it even if you tell me your name?"

You smiled softly and said "It's __(Y/N)"


End file.
